Susie
December, 1981: Her name was Susie. She had just had her 8th birthday. It was a splendid occasion, as are all birthdays. She got lots of presents, had a good time, played lots of games and all that stuff little girls do at their parties. She had just finished a playful game of tag when her mother, or so she thought, had called her in for some cake. Naturally, being a little girl, she was excited by the idea of cake, and rushed in. She made it to the kitchen and asked her mother where the cake was. "Not ready yet," came the reply. Only... it wasn't her mother's voice that came from her mouth. The movements were correct... but... the voice was...off. Almost...tainted, deep for a woman. Being a carefree child, she dismissed this as her large imagination. She went back outside to play. Finally, at 5:30, the cake was ready. Everyone gathered around the table and sang Happy Birthday. But Susie looked distracted. Staring intently at the blank wall on the other side of the table. Her mother tried to get her attention, but Susie just wouldn't look at her. After a few minutes of gentle coaxing, Susie finally looked up at her mother, asking what was wrong. Her distracted mother turned around asking, "What were you looking at just now...", and her voice faded to nothing. Susie's mouth was... almost deformed. It was twisted, her lower jaw on the tip of her nose, mouth gaping open. But only for a second. Snapping her mother back to reality, Susie explained, "I saw a shadow. But it didn't look like anyone here. I felt like it was watching me." Her mother simply dismissed this as the delusions of an 8 year old, and asked Susie to blow out her candles. So she did. But after, she got a light headache. It grew worse and worse quickly over time, and Susie wondered if she was getting sick. She told her mother, who dismissed it without a second thought. It was now 5:50. Susie was feeling terrible, she was vomiting all over the place and was bedridden because of her fever. The night went by without a hitch, and she finally fell asleep. When she woke up the next morning, she as right as rain. However hungry. She went downstairs, and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She stared at the bowl of milk, eyes completely blank. She could not process the horrors in front of her young eyes. The bowl was a small black cauldron, filled to the brim with blood. Unable to control herself, she picked up the cereal box. "Cheerios my ass." What she poured into the bowl was two pairs of eyes. One completely black, one completely white. Again she got a headache, that grew feverishly worse every second, until she heard the pounding of a drum in her head. Getting louder, and louder by the second. It got louder until the point where she heard nothing but the slow, steady beat of the drum. Until it got so loud that her eardrums blew and she lost her hearing. And sight. Then she saw herself. As if... dead, lying on the ground completely limp. until she was lifted, by something she could not make out. Then her dead self started walking, towards her. One of her feet was bent completely 180 degrees behind her. Her eyes were pitch black just like the ones in her bowl of cereal. With a black liquid flowing from her eyes. Her mouth completely demented, her lower jaw was resting where her nose should be. Giving her two rows of top teeth. Susie, confused and quite terrified, tried to run away. But she could not move. As if her feet were nailed to the ground like a cross. She screamed but nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to move her arms, to no avail. Her hands felt as if nailed to a cross as well. When her deranged clone finally reached her, after a long terrifying moment, she whispered something in Susie's ear... "I'm coming for you." Then a loud screech came from the deranged clones mouth as if a thousand nails were scratching a chalk board. And then it lunged at Susie and then she clicked, once again in the real world. Her parents standing in shock. Susie had cut herself. With a knife. Quickly taking the blade from Susie's hands, they tried to comfort her with little success. Frightened by this turn of events, the couple sent their daughter away to school. At school, Susie was a role model. Her grades were always above average, she was kind and friendly, and was awesome at sports for kids her age. But today, she was different. She seemed to space out in class. She didn't participate at all in gym. And she seemed to avoid all kind of human contact. Her eyes were wide with fear all day, and she could barely speak. And Susie, all alone in her own little world, was mortified of what was following her, just out of sight, but not out of mind. She could not see it, but she knew it was there. Her clone, stalking her silently in the shadows. Staring at her, peering into her soul, slowly taking small pieces away from her, as if to take her very existence from her. Deaf, blind and mute, she grabbed for anything that could help. A hand, a string, a spider's thread, ANYTHING! But there was nothing. All there was... was darkness. Nothing more, nothing less...just pure, horrifying, unholy, darkness. As she wandered thought the darkness she heard something. Faint, but it was something right? She rushed as fast as humanly possible at the noise only to hear the final ten seconds of the countdown. "Ten." Susie rushed away, running for her life, the voice was her own, but it belonged to someone else. "Nine." She ran and ran as fast as she could screaming "HELP! HELP ME!" "Eight." Tears welled up in her eyes and she wailed for all to hear "SOMEONE SAVE ME, PLEASE!" "Seven." She heard the sound of rushing water. "Six." She cried louder and louder. "Five." She started to hear faint giggles. Demonic sounds in her personal hell. "Four." She heard the cries of thousands of children, screaming in horror, pleading for their lives. Only to be silenced by the booming sound of: "Three.......... Two.......... One." She heard the sound of water getting ever closer. And closer. And in one moment of pure terror she herself uttered. "Time's up, little girl." Instantly, she was washed away by an unending river of blood, for a brief moment she could see the faces of her classmates, twisted with horror and agony, pleading not to die. Then Susie woke up. Back at home. Back in the relative safety of her own house. Of the comfort of her bed covers. She was laying there for what seemed like a long time. Then...got up, forced out of bed by her will to survive. She rushed downstairs, pounding on the steps in her frenzy, mind screaming "YOU MONSTER! YOU DID IT! YOU KILLED THEM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" She flew into the living room, running full tilt when she stopped, dead in her tracks. In front of her, her entire family was dead. Nailed to the wall, hanging by their throats, arms and legs spread out in the shape of a star, nailed to the stumps where they once hanged. Blood covered the floor, the walls, the couch. Everything was soaked in blood and... a mysterious black ooze. On the wall there was written in black blood: MURDERER. Susie screamed, and hid in the corner, praying that this was not of HER doing. Finally coming to her senses she got up and goes upstairs. slowly, thinking of what she had done. she felt somewhat guilty, and surprisingly... pleasured. Somewhere deep inside her... she was happy. But she was a victim of her own insanity. when she got to her room she opened her window, she climbed to the flat roof of her home and peered into the distance. as far as the eyes could see there was a line. a line of bodies lain out from head to toe, limbs strewn all over the road. it all lead to her house. once again the voice rang out, "THIS IS YOUR DOING! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Susie started to cry. wondering how she could do such a thing. she was only 8. Once again the voice rang out, "THIS IS THE RESULT...OF YOUR INSANITY!" The clone appeared in front of Susie, screaming and laughing at the same time and Susie, ears ringing, slowly backed away. As she backed away she realized...there was nothing under her feet. "NOW YOU DIE!" Came the voice one more time, the last time. As she fell she accepted her fate Then her insanity completely covered her like a blanket, and she vowed one day to return the favor in full. Damnation will fall upon the world for her sentence, and she fell. For an eternity, she falls never to hit the ground, never stopping, haunted by the images of her murdered family, the people on the street and... her. With that crooked, twisted face, and those mortifying black eyes. Do you hear it? Do you hear the voices? She will find you. Category:Beings Category:Mental Illness